


BFG

by Alfa_Barf



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Gnolls, HMOFA - Freeform, Hostage Situations, Human Male / Female Anthro, Modern Fantasy, POV Second Person, Sex, greentext
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:28:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29545845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alfa_Barf/pseuds/Alfa_Barf
Summary: [Greentext] When Anon is held hostage by a pack of gnolls, he finds that the leader may have her eyes on him for more than one reason.
Kudos: 1





	BFG

>You are anon, loveless loner and interim courier  
>Recently stationed somewhere in Afrikenyubabwe for a sabbatical or something  
>You were sent from a small town with a sealed envelope and a backpack across the savannah plains to a compound  
>A compound now controlled by gnolls  
>It used to be some kind of outpost or reservation back in the day, the hyena people keeping their distance at first  
>They're scavengers by nature, taking clothes, food, and even weapons from people who wander too far onto the plains  
>Mostly dumb tourists  
>Then the marauding gnolls learned to use guns, and all the humans in the compound were kicked out  
>You've heard many rumors about the gnolls, but they keep to themselves most of the time and you've never seen one up close before  
>Today's the day you'll get the chance, after you were sent out for "negotiations" with the gnolls  
>Strangely enough, you weren't given much briefing on what the negotiations are supposed to be or what to do when you get there  
>And you were told to take as many of your belongings as you can carry  
>"It might take a while," is all they said before shooing you out of town  
>You weren't even given a ride over  
>Guess it's so you don't spook them or something  
>So now you're walking half the day until you see the fenced in compound, right after taking the last swig of your canteen  
>The first gnolls you spot are males perched up in the watchtowers flanking the front gate  
>They are stout, burly creatures with some pretty mismatched clothing; most wear casual clothes stretched over their bestial frames and leather scraps roped together for some kind of armor  
>The males would probably be a good head taller than you if they weren't so hunched over  
>You wonder if it's because of their skeletal shape or because they are always submissive to the females  
>Oh yeah, most of the stories about the gnolls involve the noticeably larger and more aggressive hyena women, who tend to be the dominate ones  
>That, and rumors about what they're packing "down below"  
>You see a few females gather around the gate as you approach, pushing the smaller males out of the way  
>They're almost all carrying some type of firearm, from shotguns to rifles, all battered and in states of disrepair  
>Most have their manes done up in very punkish ways, some dyed in pastel colors and knotted with bones  
>Then the biggest gnoll of the pack steps forward as the sea of hyenas parts  
>She has a scraggly mane, a toothy snarly, and her muzzle is painted chalk white in rib-like stripes  
>She wears a flak jacket that barely contains a hefty pair of breasts and none of the muscles on her arms, and a pair of dusty slacks with numerous holes for her fur to poke out of  
>Her hair is spiked up a bit, but droops to the sides from its length, running along her neck and even hanging down her back like a horse tail  
>Her right arm is cleanly shaven to show off a heavily inked tattoo  
>You can't make out what it's supposed to be, but part of it looks like tally marks  
>A lot of tally marks  
>Oh, and resting on her shoulders behind her neck is a massive gun as black as her spots and practically as long as she is tall  
>Talk about a BFG...  
>Big Fucking Gnoll  
>She's intimidating to say the least, but part of you can't help by be impressed by her force of presence  
>"Should we let him in, Ngarlu?" one of the males asks  
>The large hyena woman pivots and smacks him with the butt of her gun  
>"Well, dipstick, we're not gonna to get him when he's out there, are we?" she says, her voice both raspy and vampish  
>The gate slides open and you gingerly present the envelope  
>She snatches it from you and rips it open with her teeth  
>The other gnolls wait eagerly around her as her narrowed eyes scan the inside letter  
>For a moment you wonder if it's all just a show; are gnolls even literate?  
>But she seems perfectly capable of reading, as her mouth pulls back into a devilish grin  
>She lets out an infectious laugh, spurring the others to join in even without context  
>But they know to stop when she does, and it's totally quiet  
>"'Anon', is it?" she says in an unsettlingly sweet voice  
>You nod slowly  
>"Sorry, love, but someone back home must really hate you. Well enough to make you their patsy, anyway," she says  
>Patsy?  
>"You see, we make a deal with your little town." She plants her gun into the dirt and leans into it, waving the paper between her claws  
>She's right in your face with those pearly teeth, those flared nostrils...  
>...those beautiful sienna eyes...  
>"Ev'ry few weeks we get a nice crate of guns and goods from them. They give us the boomsticks, and we 'promise' not to fire their way."  
>A few of the females chuckle, with their guns in some pretty raunchy positions  
>"We even leave some game out there for them to hunt."  
>She crumples up the letter and tosses it over her shoulder  
>One of the males grabs it in his mouth and swallows it instantly  
>"But it looks like they're tryin' to bribe us in another way, by sendin' some poor whelp for collateral."  
>The rest of the pack creeps in, leaving you no place to escape  
>One of them snatches your backpack and flings it into a cluster of smaller gnolls, who descend on it like it's prey  
>"You ain't worth the same as those guns, and I think we might have to pay them a little a visit soon..."  
>In one quick motion she swings the gun around you, pulling it against you  
>And you against her  
>"But in the meantime, love, you can be damn sure we're gonna' get as much use out of you as we can."

>In the center of the compound is what seems like a workshop  
>Inside is full of random pieces of technology and equipment on tables all scavenged by the gnolls  
>Busted radios, dismantled guns, boxes of scrap metal  
>And a few blinded windows too high to climb out of  
>Ngarlu pushes you inside, making you trip against the debris on the floor  
>"You humans have some nice shit, but everythin' we bring back ain't workin' so well. Fix it for us."  
>It definitely wasn't a request  
>You are left alone with the piles of junk as she locks you in  
>You aren't the engineer they probably think you are, but as you begin tinkering with the stuff you see that it's actually not too hard to fix  
>Most of it is just a frayed wire here or some loose screws there  
>Even the weapons seem easy enough to put back together  
>They didn't leave you ammo, though  
>You wonder if all this stuff was just mishandled when they brought it back with them  
>It feels good to get so many things working again, but you remember after a while that you're still technically a prisoner  
>Maybe you could take the box of scraps and make a battle suit, or...  
>The door swings open and one of the grunts drops a plate of mystery meat and browning fruit on the floor for you  
>It definitely looks like the gnoll took a taste or two on the way over  
>You eat your meal and get back to the task  
>After a few more hours, Ngarlu returns to inspect your completed work  
>"Not too bad, runt. I guess you deserve a break after all y-"  
>She stops, sniffing the air for a moment  
>The two of you stare at each other for what feels like forever  
>She flicks the end of her snout with her thumb  
>"Get over here, and I'll show you where you're gonna to be sleepin'"  
>You follow her to the barracks, neither of you saying a word until you arrive at what seems like a storage closet  
>Inside are a small cot and a table  
>"This will be your home, now," she sneers. "Make sure you keep the door closed. Gotta make sure the men don't break you too soon."  
>You're left alone in complete darkness

>The next two days follow the same pattern: wake up, get sent to the workshop, take a short break for food, return to your tiny room  
>Each step has someone either guarding you or guiding you around  
>If it's not Ngarlu herself, it's usually another female leading a few grunts as well  
>They don't miss a chance to shove you into walls or rip holes in your shirt  
>On the fourth day in the workshop, you realize just how much you reek from sweat  
>Ngarlu seems to notice as well  
>"Alright, we don't need you stinkin' up the place. You're gonna to have to get cleaned up."  
>She takes you to part of the compound with indoor, tiled showers  
>Looks like the place doesn't get much cleaning, since the drains are clogged with clumps of fur  
>"Alright, clothes off," she says  
>She doesn't have her gun with her this time, but you're not fighting her hand-to-hand  
>It's embarrassing to strip in front of her, for sure  
>But her being non-human almost takes the edge off a bit  
>Still, you remove your underwear much slower than the rest  
>When you're fully exposed, Ngarlu gives you a catcall  
>"No sense coverin' up, runt. You got nothin' I won't see eventually anyway."  
>You turn the water on and step under the streams  
>You keep facing the wall as you lather up, using a lonely bar of soap that's practically growing mushrooms on it  
>Eventually you have to twist and bend to get your whole body clean  
>You steal a glance at Ngarlu, who looks almost mesmerized by your junk  
>You turn away and scrub your hair, and that's when you hear the pattering and clicking of her paws on the tiles approaching you  
>"Get in there deep, runt," she says as she digs her nails into your scalp. "You're not bringin' any bugs into my barracks."  
>You let her do her thing, not wanting to piss her off  
>Admittedly, the "massage" feels amazing  
>That is, until she grabs a clump of your hair and pulls you back  
>You stumble right into her  
>And then you're pushed away  
>"Watch it!" she barks. "You're gettin' my clothes wet!"  
>The whole thing befuddles you  
>SHE pulled your into HER, didn't she?  
>"Great, now it's all damp," she says in what sounds like a practiced tone  
>Before you can say anything, she grabs the bottom of her flak jacket and pulls it over her head with one fluid jerk, taking her bra off along with it  
>Her weighty breasts bounce free, large in size and lightly furred compared to the rest of her body, each one capped with a dark nipple visible even among the hair  
>Completely unabashed in her partial nudity  
>She doesn't give you any time to ogle, and spins you back around to face the wall  
>Your hair is once again combed with her claws, but only from one hand (paw?) this time  
>The other is wrapped around your waist, dancing a little too close to your groin  
>She pulls you into her body, clearly not caring about the wetness anymore  
>You can feel her breasts against your spine, followed by those soft nipples  
>There's no mistaking how erect they are as they brush against your shoulder blades  
>You're afraid to move back against her, but she's gripped too tightly on you to escape  
>But you relax and learn to enjoy it  
>A little too much  
>She's working through your pits, and then moves to the hair in the south  
>She skims against your growing arousal with her hand and recoils  
>"Alright, shower's over."  
>She shuts off the water and tosses you a ragged towel  
>You go to retrieve your clothes, but she intercepts them  
>"These are ruined," she says, like you're a dog who peed on them. "Wait here."  
>You are left to dry off as she leaves with your things  
>You think you can hear sniffing right after she leaves your sight  
>In a few minutes she returns with a new outfit  
>Ill-fitting shirt, ripped pants, and some kind of animal-hide vest  
>Once again you're led back to the barracks, but you walk right by your closet  
>She stops you at a different room, this one a little bigger than the other and not so dangerously close to the ones occupied by the grunts  
>"G'night," she says after shutting you in

>The next week follows a stranger pattern  
>You toil in the workshop  
>You're "forced" to take a shower with Ngarlu, who now wears shorts but still no top  
>And then you're led to a completely different bedroom in the evening  
>First it's a little farther into the barracks, but soon you're on higher floors  
>Now you're on the "alphas'" floor, with all the gnoll women who glare at you from their doors  
>Ngarlu even drops in to check on your progress in the workshop every hour or so, dropping off more junk for you to sift through  
>You don't ask where she gets it, though  
>What she doesn't give you is a way to cool down as you work up a sweat each day  
>In fact, the shades on the workshop windows have been torn off completely, cooking you when the sun gets a direct shot  
>The sweat is profuse now  
>And the heat becomes unbearable  
>And your temper gets shorter with every electronic you struggle to fix  
>When Ngarlu checks up on you late in the day she picks up the bulky television you had been devoting much of your time to  
>You can vizualize the machine's fate of being dropped to the ground, undoing a few days' worth of effort instantly  
>Without thinking, you lose your cool  
>You shout at her to put the television down, your voice reverberating in the workshop  
>And she complies  
>Not very gently, mind you  
>The screen cracks and the components jostle around inside as she slams it on the table  
>At first you're ready to hear a demon roar at you  
>But when that doesn't come, you almost think she might CRY from your outburst  
>The expression on her muzzled face is deadpan for an eternity  
>Finally, those thin black lips part carefully  
>"You..." she breathes, sending a chill up your back  
>Ngarlu closes the distance, her outstretched arm clearing everything on the table  
>You're not going to dare yell at her for the damage on all that  
>Her hot breath washes over you as she looms over your dripping body  
>"You are PERFECT," she says in exasperation  
>Pardon?  
>In an instant you're hoisted up and dropped onto the now-vacant table, flanked by her muscular arms  
>"Do you realize how long I've been waitin' to hear a male raise their tone to me? To CHALLENGE me?"  
>You can only smile nervously  
>She digs her snout into your clothes and then draws in deeply, puffing out her chest into your face as she proceeds to arch her back  
>The gnoll exhales slowly and looks down to you  
>You flinch as her mouth opens, but it's only her tongue you see  
>A fairly large tongue, comparatively speaking  
>She laps up your salty, dripping flesh ravenously  
>The fear rekindles a bit for a moment  
>She wouldn't EAT you, right?  
>Right?  
>But when she stops there's a sultry look to her eyes that you would never expect from such a bestial creature  
>"Humans have been this girl's secret desire for years," she says.  
>It's a little funny how such a powerhouse of fur, muscle, and primal heritage could talk about herself like she had a teenage crush  
>"Your smooth skin, your scent, your way of workin' those tools..."  
>The subtlety with that one struck you like a rhino to the gut  
>She pulls her legs onto the table one at a time, now crouched over you  
>The integrity of the table becomes your biggest fear now  
>"I want you to fight back a bit," she warns you. "I don't mean to hurt you, but as long as ONE of us is enjoying this I ain't stoppin'."  
>Her legs splay out on top of your own as she resumes coating you with her tongue  
>Your arms are pinned to the table, the flow of blood getting constricted  
>At least it has other places to go to  
>You feel the adrenaline coursing through you, and, heading her words, you push back against her  
>At first your retaliation is weak, but you soon let loose as if wrestling with a bratty sibling  
>You know deep down you'd never overpower her, even if you put all your energy into it  
>She squeezes your legs together with her thighs, redoubling her puppy kisses on your face  
>Now your erection is even trying to fend her off  
>But the biggest mistake the gnoll makes is letting Anon get a chance to catch his breath  
>When she pauses her licking for some air you make the counterattack  
>Your tongue plunges into her muzzle, trying to grapple with her own  
>Her eyes light up for a second before closing dreamily  
>She obviously likes you taking initiative, so you push your luck a bit  
>When you wrench your arms free they dive into her jacket, ripping it open before you slip right in under her bra  
>You try your damnedest to hold those whole breasts as your palms glide over her nipples  
>Now she's moaning into you, easing back on the strength she's exerting on you  
>That is, until you try to flip her over  
>As if sensing your intentions, her vigor floods back and pins you down once more  
>"Love, you wouldn't make a lady lie on some filthy ol' table, would you?"  
>She slides down off the table and pulls you with her by the collar  
>"If you're tryin' to get dirty, I have a much better place for us."  
>Ngarlu leads you out the workshop and towards the barracks, with your neck in a teasing chokehold  
>You ascend higher than you've ever been so far in the barracks  
>Up to the top-most level  
>"OUT, ALL OF YOU!" she roars  
>Several gnolls loitering in the hall dash back down the stairs  
>A few even run from their own rooms to vacate the floor entirely  
>"They know when a girl's gotta have her private time," she says, beaming  
>She leads you to the last room on the floor  
>The largest room in the barracks  
>HER room  
>It's covered from floor to ceiling in animal pelts, weaponry both prized and retired, wood masks, and even a few paintings of the savannah  
>Oh, and your old clothes are peeking out of a dresser drawer, still stained with old sweat  
>"Lived-in" comes to mind, but so does "cozy"  
>She pulls you over to the bed, perhaps the comfiest you've ever seen before  
>"Now then, what was it you were tryin' to do, again?"  
>You tackle her to the bed and resume being tangled up in her body  
>Clothes are torn off along the way without you even realizing it, and you can feel her plush fur brush against your naked skin  
>It feels even softer than the sheets  
>You kiss some more, and then you're nipping at her neck  
>Her claws dig into your skin, but don't break the surface  
>If her tail could escape the smothering, it would probably be wagging furiously  
>Ngarlu is completely vulnerable when you crawl back to the end of the bed and pry those meaty thighs apart, exposing the femininity she guards so dearly day after day  
>Well, at least now you know those rumors about gnoll women were bullshit  
>Still, her nether lips are far more pronounced and swollen than you've ever fantasized about human women  
>So what technique works on a hyena?  
>You do what you can to pleasure her  
>Burring your nose into the crevice, lapping up her juices, digging into the folds with your fingers  
>Her thighs lock around your head as you nibble on the flesh softly, but she no longer has the strength to deter you  
>She begins to whimper, her arms bending back and gripping the backboard tight enough that you're positive you hear it cracking  
>You don't have much time down below before she pulls you closer by the armpits with her feet, curling you into a full embrace  
>"D-don't go and do somethin' I'm gonna to have to pay you back for later," she huffs into your ear. "I'm not gonna do down first..."  
>Well, you beat her to it anyway  
>"...So that means we're gonna have to do this together."  
>She props you up on her stomach, leaning forward and coaxing your growth to full length with a few licks and a couple of deep-muzzle sucks  
>It's just enough to lubricate you  
>She definitely doesn't want to waste much time on oral  
>Oh well, maybe later  
>She doesn't take lead, as you anticipated, but lets you slide back to her ready entrance  
>And so you drive into her  
>The heat is incredible, and she holds you up with her arms as you begin to buck forward  
>She's keeping you away at full wingspan, so when you try to fondle her breasts you end up tugging at the teats whenever you draw back  
>Her hands then wrap around you and aid your thrusts, pulling you forward with each grunt  
>It's not easy to be the top when such a massive creature is essentially using you like a life-size sex toy  
>The rhythm picks up gradually, and you wonder if the walls are going to be enough to stifle your noises  
>You kind of hope they aren't  
>The pace picks up, and you're matting her fur down with your sweat  
>She bellows and whines, building up the imminent finale  
>You climax in perfect unison, though Ngarlu's cries drown yours out  
>She begins to laugh triumphantly as you flop onto her chest  
>It's still just as infectious, and you join in  
>The two of you lie together for some time  
>You gaze at the framed savannahs, and you can faintly hear the wildlife within them  
>And sniffing  
>"Anon," she sighs  
>You're soon switching positions, with her mounted over you  
>The setting sun through the window is a halo around her wild beauty  
>"When we're done, you're gonna need a shower"

>Months pass, and the compound is now your home  
>The gnolls' "visit" to the human town never comes, as you're eventually seen as a fair exchange  
>You continue to be their tinkerer, fixing their equipment and even making new commodities like the humans have  
>The transition into the pack has a rocky beginning  
>The gnolls who once sized you up to be their next plaything gaze on in confusion to see their leader followed by a human so closely  
>The women were even a little envious, but Ngarlu made sure everyone knew who you belonged to  
>It was a turbulent time for a while, as everyone seemed to want you to go back to your hometown  
>The males because they felt you'd steal away all their women  
>And the females because they hoped you could bring back some human men for them  
>Eventually, though, a change happened with the male gnolls  
>They began being more assertive, challenging the dominance of the females  
>Of course, they never got too far  
>The ladies were always on top, but they loved that the male gnolls were growing more of a backbone  
>Hunched ones, but backbones nonetheless  
>Which means you had Ngarlu all to yourself with no fear of becoming the pack's chew toy or breeding slave  
>And speaking of breeding...  
>It's a cooler, breezy morning out  
>The kind that keeps you in bed for a little longer than usual, nestled up against the back of your furred lover  
>You stroke her hair as she stirs awake  
>"Morning, Anon," she says, turning toward you  
>Her gorgeous face comes first, still feral in shape and decoration but breathtaking in passion  
>Then her breasts flop over to rest between you two, stacked heavy and engorged with those perky thick black nipples looking out at you  
>Finally, the gravid swell of her belly arcs over, cradled by her arm  
>It's absolutely immense, even in spite of her overall size  
>Even the gnoll midwives are shocked  
>She's apparently got a little more growing to do in the coming weeks  
>You rub your hands over her stomach, the fur stretched taught to where you can see a little of the skin underneath  
>Nobody has the nerve to question her choice in mates, with her holding you close to her swollen middle everywhere you go  
>When Ngarlu's waddling around the compound, she's just as commanding and intimidating as ever to the lesser gnolls  
>Only now when she bullies them, it's usually by threatening to crush them with her bulk  
>Or "shove them up inside to see the cubs"  
>But when she's alone with you, she's an entirely different hyena  
>She strokes her pregnant belly without pause, sometimes leaning over it and laughing in unrepressed rapture  
>More than once she laughs to the point of tears dripping onto her stomach  
>She confides in you her happiness; never did she think she'd be gifted with someone like you  
>That she'd end up taking the best of the worst among the submissive males  
>On one hand, she would have been much more impressed by the budding confidence of the gnoll men  
>But on the other hand, it's all thanks to you that they've become what they are in the first place  
>It's all thanks to you  
>"Anon"  
>You break away from your thoughts, now lost in the gnoll's unbroken love for you  
>"You're gonna have to get back to workin' on those cribs today," she says  
>You place a palm on her belly, trying to feel for movement  
>Ngarlu only laughs  
>"Not quite," she says. "I just want you to get dirty so we can hit the showers."  
>As you rub your thumb over her naval with one hand you bring the other to her muzzle  
>Your lips connect for a good morning morning kiss


End file.
